Slashes to Stitches
by reader-chic-2
Summary: Slashes wrapped around his face the way a tattoo would. Blood oozed from open wounds. His eyes were alight - not with fear, but with adrenaline. His black hair was plastered across his forehead, pasted there with blood and only that. Will could have spotted him from a mile away. He was an angel of darkness sent in from the war, and Will wanted to tame him.
1. Chapter 1

**Slashes and Stitches**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

 **A/N: Hello my lovelies! I love that I think I have people who actually read every story. Lol, ANYWAYS I wrote this story real quick. Literally on my phone. I woke up from a dream and got this idea so I looked at some fan art of Solangelo (bc why not?) and I saw a beautiful picture. Nico had cuts along his face, and Will was somewhere in the picture. i'm not sure, I just know that was SO Nico. So this happened in one day of writing in between classes on my phone. Un-beta'd and still looking for a beta! So sorry when there's grammar mistakes. Also,** **anyone want to be my beta? It can even be as simple for just a certain fandom. Message me! Btw, I didn't forget about any of my stories, I promise!**

* * *

Slashes wrapped around his face the way a tattoo would. Blood oozed from open wounds. His eyes were alight - not with fear, but with adrenaline. His black hair was plastered across his forehead, pasted there with blood and only that.

Will could have spotted him from a mile away.

Despite all of his time spent in the hospital, he'd never seen someone wear an injury so well. He was an angel of darkness sent in from the war, waiting on his cup of coffee to be refueled, ignoring the dirt and blood.

The door to the cafe opened, and a Latina girl with a scowl as deep as the Grand Canyon itself walked out. She moved towards the injured angel, frown deepening as her gaze settled on his face.

"You look like shit."

His mouth twitched upward in a smirk, making Will's heart pound hard enough in his chest for him to hear it in his ears.

The boy shrugged and took one of the drinks from the girl, eyes gazing across the yard. They landed near Will, catching his stare. The angel winked at him before pushing himself to his feet.

Then, they walked away from the hospital. Will grit his teeth. He had just gotten off a double night shift, with a long surgery tying him in to the hospital in between. He should have went home. He had all reason to. If the angel had walked into the hospital, they would have treated him. Will, however, knew that his wounds weren't fatal aside from the risks of infection. Will had the option here. He didn't _need_ his help.

But Will followed them anyways. The girl was limping, so their pace was slow. He caught up to the pair quickly. "Hey!"

They stopped, turned around, and looked at him with surprise. The boy's eyes had gone down from its adrenaline high, and Will no longer could see the sparkle in his obsidian orbs, but they were still mesmerizing. The girl grinned suspiciously, nudging the angel, who stomped on her hurt foot, causing a stream of curses to flow from the girl's mouth.

"You need help."

The boy scoffed as he smirked once again, eyes amused. "Aren't we supposed to come to you?"

Will shrugged. He still had scrubs on, not bothering to change closes except into his sandals. "Yes. But you're going to have some nasty scars if you leave them like that." They only stared. "Plastic surgeon," he shrugged, like he couldn't help himself. In all truth, he couldn't have stopped himself from finding a reason to introduce himself to somebody as beautifully bold at this angel.

He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. The girl growled, "Wow! You must really be desperate to have become a plastic surgeon in order to look at some jugs. Let's go, Nico."

 _Nico_.

That name was a perfect fit. He wore dark clothes with a band on the front of his shirt. His arms were ripped and filled with tattoos of skulls and darkness. Nico's head reached just above Will's eyes, being shorted by him in the slightest. He rolled his eyes at that, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Nope. I'm gay. Now can I please convince you to come into the hospital?"

Nico raised his eyebrows at that. He once again seemed somewhat intrigued. The girl groaned. "Do you know how much more he'll charge you just because he's a plastic surgeon? Let's _go_ , Nico."

Will frowned. He got that a lot. The boy didn't seem to hear the girl as he looked Will over. After nearly a minute of silence, she shoved Nico. "Could you stop staring long enough to answer? I've got to feed the remaining tigers tomorrow morning and would love to get home before ten."

Nico huffed. "How badly do you want to help me?"

Will found the question odd. He almost missed it. Nico's voice was deeper than expected, and he loved hearing it. He wanted to hear it again.

Will fought back a blush and said nonchalantly, "I don't care about your money. It's about ten stitches. That much will make a difference." Nico reached his hand toward his face, and Will jumped out, grabbing his wrist. The moment he did, electricity transferred into his hand, creating a hum of energy. "You'll get an infection."

Nico ripped his hand from Will's grasp and looked ready to bite the guy. "I don't do hospitals."

He turned to go. Will huffed haughtily and intercepted his path. "Fine. I can come to you."

"Why do you want to help him so badly? Fuck off, dude," the girl said, hand on her hip like she owned the world. Will made a face.

"There's no need to waste a pretty face." He didn't miss the immediate blush that flooded through the boy's cheeks. At this point, the blood had dripped down to his chin and was threatening to fall off.

"I am _not_ pretty."

"Sure you are. Now how did this happen?"

"He will attack you. I'd watch it." The girl said. Will rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Fine. You're hot - not pretty. Whatever. How did this happen?" Will reached forward to pull his skin up and examine how deep the cut was, but Nico jerked back, defensive. "I have everything we'll need at my apartment. It's four blocks. Please."

Nico ground his teeth. "Fine. We'll go, but you better make it quick."

The girl blanched. "No way. You're on your own, Nico. I've got my own shit."

"Going to just let him murder me then?"

She looked between the two, one side of her lips pulling upward. There was a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "I don't think you'll be complaining about anything he does to you."

She walked off without another word, one leg working harder than the other. Will watched her leave curiously. He turned back to Nico eventually. "She's an interesting girlfriend."

For a moment, Will thought Nico was choking on his own blood, but no. Eyes wide, he laughed, "Reyna is far from my girlfriend."

Will grinned. "Sorry. Why not? She's very...protective of you. Sister?"

"I'm gay."

Will looked him over and noticed his slightly tighter pants. "Duh. Well, come on. Are you sure? It's more sterile at the hospital."

Nico grinned. "It's not every day a guy invites me over."

Will felt heat burn his cheeks and he smiled back. "Come on then. Are you good to walk?" Nico nodded and they began their trip. It was quiet at first. "How did this happen?"

He got a glint in his eye again as he sneaked a glance at Will, who was already looking. "My job requires some...alternative training activities."

His vague answer left Will's mind to wonder. "FBI or CIA?"

"Why would you think either?"

"You don't want to go to the hospital, probably due to revealing so much information. You're dressed in regular clothes, and yet you were 'training.' And Reyna already said she needed to feed the tigers again, I'm assuming at the local zoo, so that doesn't quite add up to your story. You could be in the secret service, but you don't look _that_ patriotic."

Nico just stared at him. He didn't look alarmed, but Will could sense he was. He laughed, "Don't panic! Your secret it safe with me."

"What if my mission was to spy on you, though?" Nico raised an eyebrow as a hint of a smile grew on his lips.

"Well, by all means, ask me anything. I don't lie." Will raised his hand in a scout's honor. Nico grinned and shoved him along. By the time they got to Will's flat, Nico had blood staining his shirt darker and scaring children from the gruesome color running down his neck.

For a door, Will had a large sliding hunk of metal. His apartment was clean but very dark for his taste. Since he hardly ever lived in it, Will didn't bother redecorating away from the grungy look. He didn't mind it for when he was in a darker mood, and people tended to-

"You have a sick place, dude," Nico snorted as he eyed open format. Everything except the bathroom was in plain sight. Will gestured to the couch.

"Thanks, I guess. Not really my style, though." He shrugged. "Sit down anywhere you like. I'll get my bag."

As he made his way into the kitchen, searching the cupboards, Nico's voice grew slightly distant. "Do you really like these bands?"

Will hummed, "Definitely. I listen to everything, but I don't really like the posters of Ariana Grande or Beyoncé, if you can understand that."

Nico barked a burst of laughter. "Absolutely." Will looked to the kitchen, but he wasn't there. He found the angel on the bed, and he hoped his blush wasn't very noticeable. Nico was rested against the backboard, butt on a pillow. "So are you saying you jerk off to these posters?" Will froze. "I wouldn't judge you. I mean, Brendon Urie is definitely hot."

It took Will a second to breathe, and when he did he sat down and sent Nico a mischievous smile. "You look just like him." Will agreed. Nico smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "By the way, I do use that pillow to sleep on."

Nico rolled his eyes. "You're welcome then." He clasped his hands together as Will produced the gauze and needle. "Why do you have all this at your house?"

He shrugged. "My sister's and brother's kids play together a lot, and it never ends civilly. If it's not a person I'm stitching up, it's a teddy bear's head being reattached to its body." Nico cursed under his breath in awe. "Okay. This will sting."

Will first cleaned up the blood from his face and neck. Then, he cleaned the wounds. These were definitely sharp blades judging by the clean, swift cut. He eyed Nico suspiciously. The boy didn't even flinch when Will doused the three slashes in hydrogen peroxide. "You're going to have scars, but they'll be almost unnoticeable."

"Good. I was so worried."

Will fought back a grin as he pulled out the numbing agent. "Are you allergic to lidocaine?" Nico shook his head as his eyes flew around the room. "You'll feel a few little pinches."

Again, it was like he was hardly touching him. The wounds were pretty deep. Will could only imagine Nico in a knife fight. "Did you win?"

Two cuts were along one cheek, below the bone but above his prominent jaw line. The other one was straight down his side, starting level to the ear and ending are his jaw. That would be the worst scar. "Of course."

Will snorted. "You're cocky, aren't you?"

"I'm not the one prancing around insisting people need your care because you are a world renown, hot plastic surgeon." Nico hissed as his eyes flickered back to Will's with a challenge. Will smirked.

"I never said anything about world renown or hot."

"Might as well have," Nico muttered.

"Why were you outside of the hospital if you weren't planning to go inside?" Will switched topics before his mind got the best of himself.

Nico shrugged, nearly screwing up Will's running stitch. "We know a guy who works there who won't blow our cover, but he wasn't in today."

"Who?"

"A guy named Apollo. Crazy son of a bitch. He goes way back with our captain," Nico said with a little mirth. Will smiled warmly as he inched closer on the bed to get a better angle.

"That's my dad," he chirped. "Insane, untraditional, and slightly teetering on the unethical side of things, but he always gets the job done." Nico mumbled something under his breath and shook his head. "Hey! Do you want me to stab a hole in your cheek! Hold still. And what did you say?"

Nico rolled his eyes and smirked slightly. "Of course you'd be his son."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Nico shrugged, and Will almost snapped at him again. "You look a lot alike. And when he was younger, he'd constantly overextend the offer of free patching up to me." Will shuddered. He knew his dad could be quite the flirt, but Nico was half his age, surely. "I avoided him as much as I could."

Will understood with glee. "And now you're with his son!"

Nico's eyes glinted. "Yes."

Will began to move on to the other cheek, but then he hesitated. Leaning back, he ran his eyes up and down Nico's body. "Can you feel your lips

Nico frowned. "Half of them, why?"

Will seemed deeply troubled by that. "Lick them." Nico raised an eyebrow in question. "Just do it. I need to see if you can move your tongue."

With a huff of total exhaustion, Nico licked his lips. Will grinned when he saw it smoothly slide across his pink lips. "It works."

"I'm not one hundred percent convinced..."

Red graced the angel's pale skin. With a smirk, he winked. "Want to kiss and find out for yourself?"

Will wagged a finger. "Don't tempt me, pretty boy."

In an instant, Will was on his back. Nico had a hand pressed to his throat. "I'm not pretty," he snarled. Will could feel his breath move across his skin, forcing a shiver to run down his body. Nico's eyes were focused on his lips, so Will bit one while grinning. "Drop your needle." He did. "Apologize."

"Why?"

"If I kiss you now, I just might bite your tongue off." Nico grumbled, a hard, unmoving glint in his eyes. Will's breath shallowed.

"I'm sorry." He breathed. Nico's lips lifted in a one sided smirk. With that dangerous look in his eyes, Nico closed the distance between their lips. Will was surprised to feel how slow he went at first. He was surprised at how soft they were, too.

Will's hands locked on the boy's hips and pulled him closer. Nico took notice. Will kissed him harder, and soon he felt a warm tongue slide along his lip so softly Will couldn't be sure it was there. But then he kissed him again. Hard.

Will frowned as Nico's hand rubbed him through his pants. His lips purred into the other's, and their tongue clashed. Nico's was, understandably, weaker. Will took control of the kissing while Nico's hand took control of him.

They boys rolled over, and Will began grinding his hips into Nico. Will's hands roamed all throughout Nico's soft, fluffy black hair that was a dark as night. When Nico reached into his pants with a dirty little chuckle, Will fell on top him, hands running down his face.

Nico gasped and jerked as pain seated from his cheek all over his body. By effect, Will was pushed off of his angel, and the needle he'd been sewing Nico up with pierced into his back. He hissed in pain and rolled over, but that put him on the floor.

"You okay?" Nico asked, head popping over the side curiously. Will groaned and lifted a thumb up. Nico began to laugh. And he didn't stop. He continued laughing even as - _especially_ as Will hauled himself to his feet. The dark haired boy sat in hysterics as Will pulled the needle out of his back. It was curved so it only went in part ways, but it was painful.

"Well. That's not sterile anymore." Will huffed, slightly out of breath from the entire experience. Nico finally managed to control his breathing, but he continued to giggle.

"Damn, I know I'm good, but I've never had someone scream _that_ early in bed."

"What's your last name?" Will demanded as he readied a new needle, eyes blazing.

"Di Angelo."

"Okay. You better shut it, di Angelo. I don't _have_ to numb you."

"If I keep talking, will you _make me_ shut it?"

Will pressed his lips together and hissed. "I'm the plastic surgeon here! I'm the one who is supposed to be overly cocky and good looking!" Nico only licked his lips and eyed Will like his very own personal flavor of man candy. "Seriously, dude, if you keep making sexual innuendos, you're going to end up with a nasty scar."

Nico shrugged as Will grabbed the lidocaine. "Of girls dig scars, I figure guys would too."

"If you want to ever go undercover again, it's best to look normal," Will retorted with more anger than needed. Nico's face split into a surprised grin of satisfaction.

"Mhmm, I like you all angry, doc."

"Nico!" He chuckled to himself and closed his mouth as Will numbed him. The silence was a little awkward to him, so he spoke his mind. "And...you'd be hot as fuck with or without scars."

When the syringe was away from his face, Nico reached around and squeezed Will's butt. "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

Will scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You're like a child."

Nico hummed in agreement as Nico began the stitches. It didn't take long, and soon Will was wiping them all with peroxide again. Once that was done with, he put up his materials. Nico was looking around his bed. "Can I get you something?"

He didn't respond. He glanced at the posters, which were above the headrest. Nico seemed to follow the line of sight to...

"You do jerk off to these!"

He had a miniature black light out and was shining it on the desk and the floor below. The desk was against one wall near his bed, and as Nico guessed, he sat on the edge of it. The majority of the white marks were on the desk. Nico turned around and raised an eyebrow. "You have no idea how many times I hit myself with cum."

Nico burst into a mischievous fit of laughter. Will could tell he had noticed the vast majority of posters focused solely Brendon Urie. "Too girly to put them above your bed I see..." Nico was careful about the grin. He walked closer to Will, whose eyes continued looking him up and down. He couldn't get over how well he pulled off his hair and those tight pants. "So...Brendon Urie turned you, huh?"

Will grinned and wrapped his arms around Nico's waist, pulling their hips together. "I have a thing for punk adrenaline junkies." Nico smirked and glanced at his own clothes. At this Will's hand gripped Nico's butt. "Oh, I know. You _really_ know how to work it, angel."

Nico's hands tangled into Will's hair and began to kiss him, stopping only inches from his lips. Will whined, but Nico didn't budge. "I don't know your name."

Will scrunched his nose. "You really stopped to ask my name?"

Nico seemed to be crushed, though. "I'm an FBI agent. If you had been any other person, I would have found it out by now."

Will whispered, "I knew it was FBI."

"Hey! Name!" Nico pouted, clearly not used to having to ask things like personal information.

Will once again stepped closer to Nico. He saw his wall waver, so he shoved Nico back onto the desk. "I think you'll have to earn my name, Angel."

Nico was about to blow up until he heard the nick name Will had given him. He smiled sweetly, a gift for Will's eyes in itself. Scooting back onto the desk, Nico tugged Will towards him and whispered hotly into his ear, "As long as I'm first, Sunshine."

Will's eyes glinted with lust as their lips clashed together.

By the end of the night, Nico knew Will's name. He knew it well enough to scream it confidently from his lungs. And Will had no objections to that, none at all.

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo…what did you think? Okay, important question: should I continue this? I already wrote a little bit more, but it's soooo not as good. What do you guys want?**

 **Even more important: how do you talented creatures draw online fan art? Is there an app, or website, or what? I'm going to be crap, but I'm dying to know. I love trying new things, and it'd be nice to have a decent picture to own that wasn't stolen off the internet. So HOW DO YOU CREATE FAN ART ONLINE? Or maybe you just draw it and scan it? That would stink because I can't draw very well at all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: Rick owns the characters not me.**

 **A/N: I'm glad a few of you liked it! Turns out I didn't need to extend the ending too long. It's short, but… I hope you guys like it!**

 **WARNING: it gets a little bit heated at the end, but nothing too descriptive.**

* * *

Nico didn't know where the beeping was coming from, but he wished it would stop. It wasn't an alarm - he'd already found the nightstand and pounded on it, possibly breaking something in the process.

"Ugh. Will! Your thingy won't shut up!"

"Thingy? Really? For an FBI agent, I expected better vocabulary."

Nico glared up at him through messy hair. Will was already back in scrubs - black ones instead of blue. He had a toothbrush in his mouth and hair perfectly combed.

"Ew. For a doctor, I expected you to be a night owl – not a morning person. Gross." Nico whined and threw his pillow at the man who seemed to have it all put together. "I don't like you anymore."

Will laughed a real laugh, one Nico didn't think could be produced in the morning. "You're adorable when you're being a baby."

"I will end you, Solace."

"Will you...stop by the hospital later today?" Will asked as he tugged on shoes. "We have a new burn patient on the way. They're going to be too dehydrated to do anything with for a while."

Nico rolled over in the bed, pulling all the covers in on himself. "You're lucky you give good head. It's my day off and I don't go out for many people."

Will laughed. "Or just give me your number and ask me out yourself. The choice is yours."

Nico managed to sit up while still keeping the cocoon of covers around his head. He scowled. "You're going out with me whether you like it or not. Don't forget I know how to murder you in your sleep a hundred different ways."

Will gave him a heart-stopping smile. He dashed over to the bed and pressed his lips to the boy's injured cheeks. "Call me."

Nico debated calling him for a long time while still regaining his strength in his bed. In the end, when he did call him, Will didn't pick up. Remembering just how much his dirty flirting could get to him, Nico left a voicemail.

"Hey Sunshine, I know you're the doctor and all, but I think I'm to weak to leave. I need to stay the night again - to make sure I'm stable and all. Don't worry, I'll make sure to pay you...in my own fashion. See you, Solace," Nico waited only a second. "Make sure to brag to your dad how good of a kisser I am."

Nico spent the day searching through Will's things. He didn't know if he'd mind, but last night he did offer to ask him anything. Either way, there wasn't much to find about him. He had a cleaner slate than Nico did. It was a little unnerving that he was two years older than him, but Nico moved past it. He hadn't heard back from Will all day, but he decided to cook dinner anyhow. By the time the food was done, Will had sent him one text.

"You better be ready to get your fucking ass whipped."

Nico thought he was in love.

Grinning, he jumped on the couch and texted him. "Ooo, kinky. Can't wait."

Will responded almost immediately. "I can't even look at my dad. You left a hickey on my neck, by the way, thanks for telling me!"

"Daddy."

"Stop."

"Daddy, come home."

"Nico. He's right beside me. And I will cut your dick off if you say it one more time."

"Come home to me." He waited. "Daddy."

Will didn't respond, and it sent Nico into hysterics. He didn't know why he found Will so amusing. Everything the guy did was adorable or sexy. And his damn smile could pull anyone out of the blues. Nico didn't feel so...up around many people. Even his friends had come to know that most of the time Nico just was serious and mysterious. Will simply didn't care. He went on how he normally would and got, at least, the dirty side out of Nico, which wasn't as easy a task as it seemed.

Nico glanced at his other messages. His friends had a group chat, and he knew Reyna would inform them if he didn't come home after meeting Will. Surely enough, he had 64 messages. The most recent one said, "If Nico hooked up with a doctor, I bet he knows a shit ton of butt massages. NICO, DID HE MASSAGE YOUR BUTTHOLE?" Coming from Leo it was tame.

Hearing footsteps outside the door, Nico perked up. "I told you, Will, I don't want to meet any of your flings. Minimum of two weeks."

Will's voice was loud. "Trust me, you won't be disappointed."

Nico froze. He knew exactly what the cocky son of a bitch was pulling on him, and he'd fallen straight for it. "I don't care how handsome he is. I guarantee you I've gotten hotter."

They had an odd relationship, but Nico supposed if the equation included Apollo, it'd have to be odd. "You already know him." Will said as he slid the door open. They walked inside as Nico stood, leaning heavily against the couch. He scowled at Will. "Dad, you know Nico. Thanks for introducing us, considering he's the only gay agent you know and is closer to my age than yours."

Apollo seemed utterly surprised to see Nico's presence. Nico raised an eyebrow, waiting on the answer. Apollo rolled his eyes in similar fashion to Will. "First come, first served. Am I right or am I right?"

"Wrong." Nico and Will said at the same time. Will tossed his keys on the coffee table and glanced at the bed. He snorted.

"I see you were productive today."

"Hey. I made dinner," Nico grumbled. He may have forgotten to make the bed, or even throw the sheets back on it in the first place. Apollo muttered something about unfairness and shoved past the pair towards food. Nico whipped around on Will. "What the hell is this?"

Will smirked smugly. "You wanted me to brag to my dad so much, I figured I'd just bring him here. Surprise."

Nico clenched his jaw. "You are so not funny, Solace." Will slung an arm cheerily around him. "You're making up for this tonight."

"Of course, _daddy_ ," Will sauntered off without another word. For the first time in his life, Nico regretted doing something dirty. He reluctantly sat beside Will, directly across from Apollo.

Apollo wasn't an intimidating guy. Nico had met plenty of people. While he wasn't a people person, he'd been taught how to play into their hands. Sadly, after years of knowing Chiron, Apollo knew how to pick up exaggerations well. Even so, Nico never liked the guy. He wasn't big on unwarranted touching, and that was all Apollo was about.

"So when did you two happen?" Apollo asked as he slurped up spaghetti. He looked between Nico and Will forcibly.

Will said, "Last night," without hesitation. Apollo almost stopped eating. He eyed Nico for confirmation, and he nodded impassively.

"Hmph."

Nico shrugged. "It was your fault. He wouldn't have had to stitch me up if you'd been there."

Apollo, again, muttered curses about his bad luck. "I feel like this should be a two person meal." Nico was about to agree. "But I do not care for your wishes. Stop making things weird, kid. I don't care if you two went to town last night. Congratulations? What do you want? An award?"

Nico's eyes bulged out of their cavities. Will looked redder than he'd ever been, like a cheery about to burst. "Sorry?"

Apollo spoke with a mouth full, getting sauce all over his face. He waved a hand and looked fully at Nico for a second too long. His face heated up. He'd never been so uncomfortable in his life, not even when Will had called him 'pretty.' "So," Apollo asked casually like it was a preference of favorite food, "are you a top or bottom?"

Will almost choked on his drink. Nico scowled. Neither younger boy had dared to touch their food. Maybe they knew just how horrible Apollo could be. "I think that's the most ignorant gay question I've heard," Nico said without much emotion. "And you're into guys so that's pretty hard."

Apollo shrugged. "I personally enjoy both. You kind of have to when you sleep with girls - not as many women enjoy shoving things up your ass as you'd think."

Will pressed his face into his hands. "Dad, please stop."

"Well I'm serious! You two should be comfortable enough to speak about what you like. Otherwise nobody will be fulfilled."

"We will - we have! It's between us!" Will whined.

Nico could tell he was at his breaking point. He supposed Will's plan had backfired on him, and though he enjoyed seeing Will squirm, he didn't like the fact that it was due to his father. So he said, "In my experience, most guys like both. It gets boring otherwise."

He was appeased even though Will seemed to have stopped breathing. They sat without a sound while Apollo ate; neither of the younger's stomachs were in the mood for food anymore. The awkward silence only grew. Apollo stared at Nico while he ate, but the boy refused to show his discomfort. Then, Apollo grunted. "Why did you do a running stitch, son?"

Will's head fell to the table with a thud. "Ugh, Dad!"

Apollo chuckled amusedly as he continued to explain that with Nico's nightly activities he'd soon rip them and a running one was much harder to replace, if it even could be. "And don't tell me he didn't go down on you. I know how much you love your blowjobs."

Nico turned with an open mouth to Will. The blonde haired idiot was a deer in the headlights, blush rushing to his cheeks by the second. Ignoring how disgusting it was that his father knew of his thing for head, Nico questions Will with a look of expectancy. "What happened to 'I'm too tired' and 'I have work tomorrow - only time for one'?"

"Hmm, that's an unseen twist to the story, isn't it?" Apollo said while standing, plate of spaghetti balanced in his hands. It was almost empty. Nico really would have appreciated it if he'd left, but that was unlikely. Will blanched and backed away, nearly falling off the chair in that instance.

"I - I knew you wouldn't listen and I didn't want you to tear your stitches!" Will protested. Nico was about ready to pounce, that little liar. "If it's any consolation, your hand job was amazing!"

"No shit!" Nico seethed.

Clearing his throat, Apollo stood. "I think it's my time to leave. As much as I resent you for taking my toy, Will, I am glad - it looks like your toy is about to murder you." He walked to the door, and Nico had enough decency to wait for him to leave. Then his head popped back inside for a second. "Remember, Daddy always says to use protection!"

"Oh fuck off," Will threw a fork towards the door, and Apollo scampered away.

"You didn't let me give you head because you thought it'd tear my stitches?" Nico asked for confirmation. Will was frozen. "What kind of guy are you? Who gives up a blowjob?"

"One who doesn't want to redo his perfect sutures," Will said on unsure footing.

Nico shoved him back with each word. "You...little...punk...you're...getting...head...now."

With the last shove, Nico followed him as he fell back on the couch. Will gasped and sat up as Nico straddled the guy.

"Angel, no. You'll tear the stitches." Will protested. Nico grit his teeth as they were at a standstill. "I'm not normally one to fuck on the second day, but..."

Nico's eyes lit up. He ground his hips into Will as their lips suddenly clashed together. Nico's hands ran through Will's hair, and Will ripped Nico's shirt off. The blonde quickly broke away from the kiss and began kissing down the other's neck. Nico pulled himself closer, groaning as Will sucked at the hollow of his neck.

"Fuck, Will..." Nico's hands ran down his body and gripped his shirt. "Bed."

As Will pushed them both off the couch, Nico pressed his lips into Will's neck. His hands clung onto his back, which was surprisingly very muscled. Will gripped his butt firmly and gasped as Nico sucked on his collarbone. The two fell firmly on the bed, Will hovering over Nico. He yanked own shirt off swiftly.

"So..." Will huffed as he tugged his pants down. Nico smirked and stared, basking in the glory Will Solace always brought to him. His stomach churned with excitement. Will licked his lips, and Nico could only imagine the dirty words he was debating saying. Nico yearned for it – he loved his voice. His hands ran down Will's chest, relishing in his toned six-pack. Will's eyes connected with Nico's, and their spark was palpable.

"Spit it out or I'm putting my spit somewhere else," Nico growled, hands gripping his hips and pulling him down on top of him. Will's tongue ran along his jaw and he stopped to nibble on his ear, meanwhile Will's hand had reached under Nico's jeans and underwear. With a heavy groan, Nico's eyes shut in ecstasy. Then, Will breathed huskily into his ear.

"Top of bottom, daddy?"

Will earned himself a nice black eye for three days thanks to that comment.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
